


The 5 Times Stiles Was Told Not To Kill Himself And The One Time He Was

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 times +1, F/M, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Mentioned Scott McCall, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles always does what he wants, Stiles is Batman, Triggers, after the nogitsune, erica is catwoman, peter cares about stiles, this sucks, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wanted to kill himself. It's to bad, other people want him to live. Except one person.</p><p> </p><p>(My first 5+1 fic!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 5 Times Stiles Was Told Not To Kill Himself And The One Time He Was

**Author's Note:**

> On phone, no WiFi. This is bad.

1.) Claudia

Stiles wanted to die. He hated his life. He really did. He looked at the gun, in his hands. He was going to do this.

No one would notice. Scott was busy with his new pack, his father is to busy to even talk to him anymore.

Then gun was loaded, and ready. He put it to his chest. He would've pulled the trigger, if it wasn't for the fact that he felt a breeze. Stiles looks around.

'Huh, that's odd. The window is closed.' Stiles thought. He didn't think much of it, until he heard it.

Her voice.

His mom. "Stiles, honey. What are you doing?" She asks, standing in front of him. "Mom." He whispers. "Stiles. What do you think you're doing?" His mom asks again. "I, uh, mom I'm going to kill myself."

It shouldn't have been that easy to say that.

"Why, honey?" She sits next to him, grabbing his hand. She's freezing cold, but she's much more beautiful than he remembered.

"I can't take it anymore. Everyone ignores me. I know that sounds selfish, but I can't help it. I was possessed by a damn Nogitsune, and they ignore me when I need them most." Stiles let's out a shaky breath, he needed that off his chest.

Claudia hugs him. Stiles shivers, she's colder than ice. It still feels nice. "Shh, honey. It'll be okay. That's no reason to kill yourself. There's so many other people, and things out there." She waves her arms around a little, as to prove her point.

"I am surprised your father is acting like this, though. But that shouldn't stop you from living your life." She smiles at him, he smiles back. Moms can always do that. Make you smile, no matter what your mood is.

"I gotta go now, honey. I love you. Please don't let them get to you." Claudia hugs him tight. He mutters an, "I love you too, mom."

And then, she's gone.

2.) Erica

The second time, Stiles is sitting in his jeep, looking at the tree he's about to drive into. He still hated himself. He still wanted to die.

The tree seemed to be taunting him. Laughing at him. Telling him to do it. "C'mon do it. Do it Stiles. Kill yourself. Weak, pathetic, stupid, loser." Stiles shakes his head. The tree stops.

He feels a breeze, the same one he felt when Claudia came. He glances at the passenger seat, and catches blonde hair. He knows who it is before she speaks.

"H-hey Erica. Here to knock me out, with a part of Roscoe again?" He tries to joke, it comes out weak and tired.

Erica raises her eyebrow, with a smirk. "Nooo." She drawls, lips forming a perfect 'O'.

She doesn't start talking, she just sits there quietly. So does Stiles. It's new for them both.

Stiles can't take it anymore, he talks. "So, why are you here? Want me to stop too?"

Erica stares at him. "I don't give a shit if you die or not." Stiles rolls his eyes. "So sympathetic." She raises her eyebrow at his words.

"But yes, I'm here to stop you. Batman, you shouldn't do this. There's still a Catwoman out there for you!"

Stiles smiles, he can't help it. "Erica, you're my Catwoman. No one can replace you." Erica smiles, and ruffles his hair.

"Thanks Batman. Please don't do this." Erica looks genuinely worried. Stiles nods. "Yeah okay, I won't." Erica smiles and disappears. Little does she know, Stiles'll do it.

He always does what he wants.

3.) Vernon

Stiles looked at the pills in his hands. He counts them, again. "Two, four, six, eight, ten, twelve, fourteen, sixteen, eighteen, twenty. Seems good."

He looks around quickly, no ones around. 'Like always.' He thought, smiling grimly.

Of course, he felt another breeze. Stiles sighed. Who's next? He turns around on the cafeteria bench. Boyd. "What do you have to say? If you're even going to say anything." He snarks. Boyd just stares at the pills.

"What? Never seen pills before?" Stiles doesn't mean for it to sound harsh, but it comes out that way.

"I've tried it. Twenty four of them, I survived, a miracle." Boyd's deep voice murmured. "Well, that's because you're a werewolf. You'd heal." Boyd shook his head slightly. "I was human then."

They both sat there, staring at the pills. Stiles felt sick, he's not sure if he wanted to take those pills anymore.

He dropped the pills.

Boyd smiled at him. "I'm glad you didn't take those. Especially here, at school." Stiles smiled back, Boyd was a nice guy.

"We've never really talked, but I hope to see you again, sometime." Stiles said, Boyd nodded.

Then left.

4.) Matt

The lake was pretty deep, Stiles noted. He couldn't see his reflection in the water. 'Thank God. I don't want the last thing I see to be my face.' He raised his top lip a little.

He took a step forward, again, he felt a breeze. 'Great, who's next?' Stiles sighed. "If you're gonna try to stop me, do it quick!" He yelled.

He felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned to his side, to see a male.

Matt.

"God dammit! What're you doing here?" Matt rolled his eyes, at his words.

"I came here to stop you. Like the others. I'm not doing that whole, 'you have so much to live for, blah blah blah, bullshit. Cause, it's not true."

Matt sighed, and looked at the lake. "I was drowned here." Stiles choked on his spit. "Wait, what?!?" Matt rolled his neck, to look back at him.

"That old bastard killed me, here." Stiles knew exactly who Matt was talking about.

"Uhh, I don't wanna die where you did. No offense." He backed away, looking back at his jeep.

Matt smirked. "None taken, buddy. You better leave while you can." His smirk suddenly vanished. "Or they'll get you." He whispered.

Stiles didn't have time to ask "Who?" Because he heard them. All the omegas, the Argents killed, howling and growling.

Matt vanished before they could catch him.

5.) Aidan

Stiles had stolen Peter's number from Derek's phone, a long time ago. Now it was the time to use it.

He picked up his phone, and dialed the number nervously. It rang. One ring, two rings, three rings, fo- the fourth was cut off by a voice drawling out a, "Hello?"

"Peter." Stiles could feel his smirk through the phone.

"Ahh, Stiles. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need something, from you." That probably sounded wrong. 'No. No pedophile thoughts.' Stiles thought sternly.

"Mmm, what would that be?" Stiles shivered, Peter always sounded freaky.

"Kill me."

Silence. It was quiet, on both ends. Stiles thought Peter hung up on him, until he heard freakish voice.

"Why would I do that?" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Because, I want you to." He heard Peter snort.

Peter sighed. "Of course, the only one I actually like is the one I get to kill. Come on over, to the loft."

Stiles thanked the Hale, and hung up. He grabbed his keys and got in his jeep. Once again, ready to die.

Stiles sat there for a moment, thinking. He shouldn't have sat for so long. Because, now there's someone sitting in his jeep. He looks over

"What the actual fuck." He states. Aidan just flicks a claw out and points it at the human. "Jesus man! Watch it!" He slaps the hand out of his face.

"Don't let Peter kill you. Lydia needs you." Stiles squints at the wolf. "Lydia needs no one. She's fine without me. We all know that." Aidan nods, agreeing.

"Still, you shouldn't do it. Even though they're ignoring you, they'd care if you died." Stiles shook his head.

"Peter won't kill you. The pack would slaughter him, if he touched you. Peter knows that." Stiles had to agree, he knew Peter was like that.

He opened Roscoe. "Okay, I won't let Peter kill me. You can leave now."

Aidan looked at Stiles, up and down, nodded, then left. Stiles went back into his house.

He called Peter.

"Hey, change of plans." He heard Peter sigh, in relief maybe.

"Good. I do not want to kill you. Good luck with your ghost friends." The omega hung up.

Stiles stood there in shock. How did Peter know that? Peter does know a lot of things, so he didn't think to much about it.

Stiles fell asleep with the thought, that he might be able to die next time.

+5.) Allison

Stiles was his bathroom, looking through the mirror, with a knife in his hand.

He smiled, this was going to be quick. So no one could come to stop him. No human, no wolf.

He needed no one to stop him this time. He's glad his mom, Catwoman, Boyd, Matt, and Aidan cared but he couldn't take it anymore.

He needed to die.

"Fucking spirits better let me die." He muttered, putting the knife to his wrist. Pressing against the vein slightly.

Again, a breeze came. And there stood the girl, he used to love.

Allison.

"Son of a bitch! Don't you dare try to stop me!" He warned. He didn't know if he could stab a ghost, but he'd sure as hell try.

"I'm not here to stop you." Her words surprised him. "You're... not?" He questioned. She shook her head, small smile on her face.

"I want you to do it. Join me. Come home to me, Stiles." She walked towards him, looking at him, with love in her eyes. God, she was beautiful.

"I-I will. I'll join you." He looked at her, with just as much love. Fuck Scott, Lydia, his dad, the others. Right now, Allison, the love of his life, is with him.

"Thank you. Stiles, do it quickly. Your father is on his way home." Stiles didn't know how she knew that, bit he didn't care. She is with him.

"Okay, I will." He pressed the knife to his wrist again. Allison brushed his arm, and said, "I'll see you there." And left.

Stiles was left alone, once again, but this time with a smile.

He looked at the knife, and pressed deeper. Blood squirted out, he knew he hit a vein. He cut deeper, he felt the knife touch his bone.

He sat on the floor, closing his eyes. He felt at peace. He knew he was going somewhere safe, somewhere with her. His fantastic, amazing, dangerous, Allison.

His last thought was of a brown haired beauty, named Allison.

He finally did what he wanted to do, after a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
